The Gene and Cell Therapy Program (GCTP) at Indiana University is a highly interactive group of investigators with a 15-year history of multi-departmental interaction and collaborative research. The program has a focus on the genetic manipulation of stem cells and is home to a world-class facility for the manufacture of clinical gene therapy products (funded by a NCRR construction grant). Indiana University is the NHLBI designated site for clinical lentiviral vector production through its Gene Therapy Resources Program. Indiana University is also the site of the National Gene Vector Biorepository funded by the NCRR/NIH. A NHLBI funded Program Project Grant (PI Dinauer) has facilitated the collaborations in the GCTP. Moreover, a NHLBI funded training grant in gene therapy has trained 5 pre-doctoral students and 22 post-doctoral fellows. An NIDDK training grant in hematopoiesis has trained 22 pre-doctoral students and 26 post-doctoral fellows. This P30 application will enhance this interactive group of gene and cell therapy experts while providing a proven, productive environment for the development of junior faculty. Specific Aim: The aim of this proposal is to fund recruitment of a junior faculty with expertise in gene transfer that can facilitate clinical trial and develop novel production methodology. The individual we seek to move to a tenure track position is Scott Witting, Ph.D. This P30 grant will enhance the Gene and Cell Therapy Program at Indiana University. Dr. Scott Witting will be hired as an Assistant Professor tenure track and develop an independent research program aimed at identifying the optimal, clinically relevant, gene transfer methodology for transduction of hematopoieitic and other stem cell products. This will facilitate clinical trials proposed by the GCTP members.